1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a container having splines to enhance the transfer of contents from another container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tube container having splines. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transferring the contents of one container to another container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers, including tube containers, have been employed in the art to hold and dispense products in various forms, such as liquids, gels, pastes, powders, ointments and creams.
In certain commercial applications, it has been necessary to transfer the contents of one container into another. A common application requiring such a transfer is hair coloring, which usually requires the transfer of one reactive component from one container to another container holding a second reactive component. The reactive components are admixed and permitted to react to form the coloring composition, which is then applied to the hair. Container means for effecting transfer of hair coloring compositions are seen by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,783 and 5,551,454.
A problem commonly encountered in transfer of contents from one container to another is spillage by the consumer. The device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,454 employs a means in which an external thread of the dispensing container is mated with an internal thread of the receiving container. While effective in preventing spillage, the device does not permit venting of gases from the receiving container during transfer of contents. Venting of gases affords more efficient transfer. Further, the manufacture of a receiving container with an internal thread may be relatively difficult and expensive.
The device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,783 likewise reduces spillage, but presents disadvantages. The device employs a flexible bag of bleaching powder within a rigid container. Developer is introduced into the bag through a small orifice. Although the potential for spillage is reduced, the device is relatively complicated and the powder/developer mixture may be difficult to remove from the rigid container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,261,381 and 5,884,678 propose an internally threaded connector to receive externally threaded containers at opposite ends. The disadvantages of this connector are similar to those seen in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,454. Venting of gases during transfer of contents may not be possible. Further, the connector would add additional cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,553 proposes a receiving container and a dispensing container having guide faces that permit them to be coupled. While effective in preventing spillage, the coupling does not permit venting of gases from the receiving container. Moreover, the guide faces are relatively complicated and may be difficult to manufacture.
It would be desirable have a container for receiving contents from a dispensing container. It would further be desirable to have a receiving container that affords secure joinder and coupling with a dispensing container. It would further be desirable to have a receiving container that is adapted to receive a dispensing container having a neck with external threads. It would further be desirable to have a receiving container in the form of a tube. It would further be desirable to have a receiving container that permits the venting of gases when contents from another container are being dispensed therein. It would still further be desirable to have a receiving container that is relatively simple in design and economical to manufacture.
According to the present invention, there is a container for receiving contents from another container. The container has a receptacle and a head. The receptacle has a chamber therein. The head has a neck. The neck has a receiving orifice therein and a bore therethrough. The receiving orifice communicates with the chamber through the bore. The neck further has an inner surface contiguous to the receiving orifice and/or the bore. The inner surface has a plurality of splines extending therefrom and generally directional to the longitudinal extension of the neck.
Further according to the present invention, there is a tube container. The tube container has a body wall, which defines a chamber. The tube container also has a head, which has a neck and a shoulder. The shoulder communicates between the neck and the body wall. The neck has a receiving orifice therein and a bore therethrough. The receiving orifice communicates with the chamber through the bore. The neck further has an inner surface contiguous to the receiving orifice and/or the bore. The inner surface has a plurality of splines extending therefrom and generally directional to the longitudinal extension of the neck.
Still further according to the present invention, there is a method for introducing the contents of one container into another container. The comprises the following: a) providing a first container according to the container described above; b) providing a second container; and c) inserting the second neck of the second container into the orifice of the first container and permitting the contents to empty into the first container. The splines are made of a plastic. The second container has a second chamber and contents in the chamber. The second container has a second neck, which has a second orifice therein and a second bore therethrough. The second orifice is in communication with the second chamber through the second bore. The second neck has a second outer surface defining threads adapted to be received by the splines of the first container. The threads of the second neck are made of a metal harder than the plastic of the splines.